Walking on Water
by TransientFireworks
Summary: My interest was fruitless, and I was aware of it. There's no false hope that I could conjure. And, frankly, I am okay with that. For now, those small glances are enough. That is, until the day she spoke to me. From then on it wasn't enough. Nothing was.
1. Prologue

**"When the rain is blowing in your face,  
And the whole world is on your case,  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love."**

**-Make You Feel My Love: Bob Dylan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the song lyrics. **

* * *

**Prologue**

I remember the first time I saw her.

And I remember how it hurt.

Her hair and its unusual choppy style that challenged people to make a comment. The delicate, single feather that trailed down it and rested just beneath her shoulder.

Her eyes. Gods, those eyes. Staring into them was like getting lost into a whirl of colors. They demanded to be noticed.

I remember all that. But most of all, I remember when he walked in. He took a desk right beside her, and they kissed. Right there, I knew any hope and chance that had built up inside me was gone.

But that was a month ago, and I've grown past her.

Every once in a while though, I find myself sneaking just the faintest of glances. She hasn't noticed, thankfully. After all, my desk might as well be across the ocean with the distance. Everyday I resist the urge to sit beside her, knowing full well that her boyfriend would occupy it instead.

My interest was fruitless, and I am aware of it. There's no false hope that I could conjure. And, frankly, I am okay with that. For now, those small glances are enough for me.

That is, until the day she spoke to me.

From then on it wasn't enough. Nothing was.


	2. Chapter 1 - See Who I Am

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 - See Who I Am**

The day started out as mundane as any other.

I stepped inside my History class when it happened. Taking a seat at my usual desk, I found something off. Normally, a certain Latino-elf of mine would be beside me. Today however, it was her.

"Hi," she says, striking up a conversation with a smile. "I'm Piper Mclean. You're Annabeth, right?"

My mouth was momentarily paralyzed, but I manage to find my voice.

"Yeah," I reply. Three seconds of awkward silence. "Not to be forward but-"

"Why am I suddenly sitting next to you?" She laughs. With a stark realization, I was aware that it was the first time I had heard her speak, much less laugh. This sudden awareness brought heat to my cheeks and I was unable to meet her eyes. She didn't notice the change, and continued talking. "Well, you're friends with Leo Valdez, right?"

The topic of Leo was familiar territory for me; comfortable. I glance up. "Leo? He's my best friend."

Piper bit her lip and began to play with the feather that always accompanied her hair. Today it was bright green. "It's a little embarrassing, but I'm not doing so well in this class." I didn't find that surprising. Most of the students here didn't take this particular class seriously (mostly because of the teacher.)

"And we have that project coming up," she continues. "I was talking to Jason about how I needed to get a high grade on it, and Leo overheard us and recommended you." More awkward silence. It wasn't hard to figure out where she was going with this. But she took my silence as ignorance. "Would you mind working on the project with me?"

"Together...?" I mumble.

She nods and grew slightly fierce with determination. "I'm not a slacker," she insists. "I can pull my own weight. So if that's what you're worried about, don't worry, I'm not going to leave you with doing all the work. I was actually hoping that you could tutor me the same time we do the project."

That wasn't exactly what I was worried about, but I certainly wasn't going to mention it. Instead, I decide to be honest.

"I'm flattered, but Leo and I usually do projects together."

Her smile falters and I immediately regret my words, but didn't take them back. "He said it was okay though. Please, I know we don't know each other but this class is going to ruin my GPA. I'm desperate."

I don't respond, mostly because I was too stunned to do anything.

She grins and raises one finger. "I'll buy you one whole cake."

What the hell? Is that how she tries to get what she wants? It was...cute.

I then realize; this was my chance. At least...my chance to become her friend. For now, that would be enough.

I smile and began writing my number and address onto my notebook. "If Leo said it's okay, then sure. But we have to start right away. I like to get things done early." I rip up the paper and fold it into a square.

"Really?" She beams and eagerly takes the paper out of my hand. I also hand her my pencil, my skin brushing against hers. I blush and watch as she writes the same information onto my notebook. "I can't wait to work with you," she says. "How about today after school? Just meet me by the parking lot right after the last bell rings."

I clear my throat and nod. Piper looks over and gives her boyfriend, who I figured was Jason, a thumbs up. He sends me a look of gratitude and I was thankful when the teacher started out the lesson.

The entire span of class for me was spent being painfully aware of the fact that Piper Mclean was siting at reaching distance. It was hard not to keep looking at her.

I was also mindful of the fact that Leo had set this up on purpose and confronting him about it was the first thing I planned to do after class.

* * *

"You realize that I'm going to kill you now, right?"

"Well, at least I'd die with your face being the last thing I see." Leo winks at me and I try not to poke his eyes out. "Hey, you should be thanking me. I mean, I skipped class so your crush would sit next to you."

"My crush. The one with the _boyfriend_."

"Exactly."

"Were you born this stupid?"

"No," he shrugs. "Sometimes it takes work."

It takes every fiber of my being not to judo flip his ass right then and there. "You're the devil," I settle for.

He slung an arm around my shoulders, emphasizing how similar our heights were. "I'm just looking out for my girl."

I frown and try to bite his arm, but he manages to move it away in time. "I was so embarrassed, Leo. I couldn't even look the girl in the eye without blushing."

Leo looks at me with sympathy as we make our way to our next class. His gesture was sweet, and definitely with good intentions, but it was pointless if I get too nervous around Piper. I spent the last month of my crush on her with nothing but looks and fantasies. How was I supposed to talk to her when all I wanted to do was kiss her?

My senior year of high school was stressful enough with college looming over my head. Now I had to worry about making a fool of myself around the girl of my dreams.

"_What's so appealing about her?" Leo had asked me last week. "Sure she's pretty, but you guys haven't even spoken to each other."_

_I shrugged. "I don't know. I like her smile. Her hair. Oh Gods, those eyes. And when she's trying to concentrate on taking notes and her nose scrunches up, it's adorable." I shrugged again. "I don't know."_

_He stared at me before his trademark crooked-smile fell into it's rightful place. "I'll take of it."_

"_Take care of what?" I asked, but he changed the subject. _

A week later, who knew _this_ was what he had in mind.

I gulp, anxiety building up in my chest at the thought of meeting up with Piper after school.

Leo notices my face, Gods knew what it looked like, and gives me a thumbs up. "You'll be fine. If anything, I'll call you at four and pretend I'm in the hospital or something. Then you'll have an excuse to leave."

"I might just take you up on that," I say.

* * *

When the last bell rang, I almost didn't notice it.

My thoughts were all over the place last period, so to distract myself, I had begun sketching random designs all over my notes.

Leo taps me on the shoulder. "Chase," he says, "time for your death sentence."

"I hate you," I reply, hastily getting my things into my sling bag.

"Good luck."

I send him a smile and squeeze my way through the rush hour of last period. The smell of perspiration hits my nose and I am thankful when I survive to the entrance of the school. Walking down the steps, I was given comfort at the warm breeze that gave the promise of summer. The sun was high into the cloudless sky and I was already sweating when I got into the school parking lot (despite it being right beside the entrance.)

I spot her immediately and pause in my walk. There was a boy with her, but not her boyfriend. He was tall and lean with wavy black hair. His eyes were stunning even from this distance. Sea-green that sparkled with the suns rays, like the surface of the vast ocean.

They were talking and I study their exchange. She looks comfortable around him, and he the same; their postures were loose. I knew they weren't anything more than close friends (Leo says it's creepy the way I analyze people. I call it being prepared.)

With a breath, I walk towards them. The boy glances behind Piper's shoulder, seeing me. His eyes widen for a second before he looks away, cheeks flushed. I assumed it was from the heat.

Piper notices his expression and turns, smiling when she see's me. She looks genuinely happy to see me, but I try not to think to into it.

"You came," she says.

I raise a brow. "Well we made a deal. Don't forget my cake."

It was a poor attempt at a joke, but she took it. She gestures a hand to the boy beside her, who couldn't seem to look me in the eye. "This is my brother, Percy. Percy, this is Annabeth."

"Brother?" I ask. "No offense but you guys don't look anything alike."

Percy finally manages to lock eyes with me and grins sheepishly. "We're step-siblings. Although Piper is as annoying as a real sister, so I don't see the difference."

Piper tries to smack his head but Percy dodges it with impressive reflexes. "Anyway," she says, "I'm going to Annabeth's house to do a project. I probably won't be home till dinner."

"You guys need a ride?" Percy asks, and I found the offer sweet.

"I don't know." Piper turns to me. "How far is your house?"

I wince. "It's actually pretty far. About an hour."

"Then come to our house," Percy says. "It's like fifteen minutes away. I don't mind driving you home when you guys are done."

Piper shakes her head at him. "Always the gentlemen but secret pervert."

"_What?_"

"So how about it?" She ignores him. "We can brainstorm at my house and then work at your house on the weekend or something."

I try to ignore my pounding heart and give a shaky nod. "Alright, sounds like a plan."

Percy leads us to his car, a simple blue Mercedes and I mentally freak out when Piper decides to sit in the back with me. "Lets get to know each other," she tells me.

_Why is this girl so forward? Is she trying to kill me?_ I wanted to scream, but put up a clear face and say, "Alright. How?"

"Simple questions. What's your birthday? Where are you from? What do you plan to major in in college and what do you hope to accomplish? How do you feel about skate-boarding?"

I stare at her, unblinking.

Percy explains, "Each of those questions do have a purpose, so you might as well answer."

I accept that explanation. "Um, my birthday is July 12. I'm originally from San Francisco but moved here to Long Island when my dad remarried. I plan to major in Architecture and hope to one day design a monument. And skate-boarding? Looks like fun, just never tried it."

Piper nods, hand in chin and lost in thought. "So, you're a Cancer, which means you're nurturing, kind, but a bit too sensitive. You have a step-mom, just like me. You dream big, which is awesome. And as for the skate-boarding, I need to fix that 'never tried it' sentence."

"You got all that from those questions?" I say.

"She likes to dig deep into people's business," Percy says, making a sharp turn. I hold onto my seat, not wanting to touch Piper, less I'd turn red.

"Hey," Piper grins, "you can find a lot about a person by how they answer questions. Annabeth, try it on me."

I purse my lips, unable to refuse a challenge and think. After a few seconds, I knew what to ask. "When did you and Percy becomes siblings? What do _you_ want to major in in college? What is your favorite novel and why? And last, what's your favorite flavor of ice cream?"

Piper crosses her arms, smirking. I mimic her actions. "My dad remarried about three months ago," she answers. "I don't know yet, so I'm just going to do Liberal Arts. My favorite novel is Catch-22 because of it's black-humor. And vanilla."

I nod and put a hand to my chin, just as she had before. Piper laughs. "So you have only been siblings for three months, but already seem close. That tells me that you're a very open person who doesn't find it hard to make friends with someone. Since you don't know what to major in yet, it probably means that you're not very ambitious and like to go with the flow of things. Catch-22 is a anti-war book full of dark things that aren't supposed to be funny, so you're a person that likes to use humor to escape serious issues. Also, you are probably against violence of any kind. And as for vanilla, it shows that you're a simple, down-to-earth girl that any person can like."

Piper stares at me, wide-eyed. I look to the front and notice that Percy was doing the same. A car honks loudly behind us. Percy flinches, not noticing that the light had turned green long ago.

I clear my throat and run a hand through my hair, wincing when my fingers get caught in my curls. "Um, was I close?"

"Wow," she reply's. "You're better at this game then me."

Piper smiles at me, her kaleidoscope eyes crinkling, and, for the first time today, I was able to return it.

* * *

The rest of the ride was spent in small talk. It wasn't hard for me to keep up the conversation because we kept it safe; school, movies, books and, occasionally, the project.

After about ten minutes, Percy parks the car beside an apartment complex.

Piper steps out and I quickly follow her. Despite constantly being aware of her close proximity, I didn't exactly know what I was walking into. So I decided that it'd be safe to stay close to her (not that I was complaining of course.)

Percy unlocks, and holds the door open for us. I notice his eyes lingering on me as I walk past him, but don't say anything.

Their apartment was simple and homey. And definitely big enough for four people (Piper didn't mention more siblings so it was safe to assume that it was just her and Percy living with their parents.)

"Mom?" Percy calls out.

A middle-aged women peeks her head out from the kitchen doorway. She smiles, seeing her two kids, but stops her eyes on me. I fix my posture as she walks towards me.

"Who's this?" she asks. She was really beautiful, by my standards at least. It was obvious that Percy was her son. They had the same wavy, tousled hair, except hers were brown. Her eyes were welcoming and kind. And, despite the dark circles and wrinkles, the freckles scattered about her face gave the look of innocence and joy. I immediately relaxed and stuck out my hand.

"I'm Annabeth Chase," I say, polite.

She looks taken aback by the hand, but laughs and takes it, her grip firm. "Sally Jackson. Percy's my son."

I smile. "I figured. You guys look alike."

"Annabeth's my new friend," Piper says, forward as ever. "We're going to my room to do a project. Where's Dad?"

Sally sighs. "Working. He couldn't get out of the office today."

Piper's face falters, but it lasted not even a second before she grins, hiding it. "Let's go," she says to me.

I nod and wave to Percy and Sally, following Piper to her room. Her door was the first thing that caught my interest. "Wow," I gap. "You're very...artistic."

Artistic on the nontraditional side I should've add. Her door was an array of different colors. Red paint smudged with white. Pink with blue. Purple with yellow. The blend of bright colors reminded me of her eyes.

"It was Percy's idea actually," she confesses, looking a little embarrassed. "I was really bored one day and he just flat out said, 'hey, wanna paint your door?'"

"He has an...out-of-the-box mind, doesn't he?"

"That's what makes him fun."

The line made me think of Leo and I found myself eager to see her room. We step inside and I was sorely disappointed. It was certainly plain compared to her door. The walls were orange and coated with typical posters of bands. Her bed was on the far right, accompanying a dresser and lamp. My eyes stop at a skateboard that sat leaning against the foot of her bed.

"You skate," I say, more of a statement than a question. But she nods anyway. "That explains the question before."

"I can teach you some time if you want," Piper says. I nod. The room is quiet and awkward for a moment. My pulse pounds, making me momentarily light-headed. Luckily, it wasn't as nerve-wracking for Piper as it was for me. She sat cross-legged on her bed and pulled out a laptop from beneath her bed. "Let's get to work."

* * *

The project was simple.

Pick one story of an ancient Greek god and reenact said story. We also had to hand in a five-page paper on our opinions of the god and how we thought they'd be in modern times.

"I don't see the point of the project," Piper says, stretching out her limbs to make a four-point star on the floor. I didn't want to admit it, but I was disappointed about twenty minutes ago when she decided to sit there. Me? I continued to sit on her bed, writing down various notes and ideas on her laptop.

She continues her rant. I continue writing. "I mean, the Greek gods don't even exist anymore. Why do we have to write a paper about how'd they be in our time?" She looks over to me. I blush and keep my eyes on the screen. "What about you?"

"What?" I ask.

"How do you think the gods would be in our time?"

I think about it. "I don't know. Well, my favorite god has always been Athena. And I can see her running the planet."

"Her?" Piper smirks. "What about Ares? Wouldn't the god of war be more inclined to take over the world?"

I make a face. "He seems like a hot-head to me. Athena is more sensible and clever. She could talk her way to world domination." Silence. I clear my throat. "What about you?"

"Me? Hmm...?" I watch her as she considers my question with a small smile. Her nose was scrunched up, like it usual was when she was concentrating. It took a lot not to laugh. Finally, she answers. "Well, like you, I think Athena is pretty cool. But, honestly, there's just something about Aphrodite that, I don't know, grabs my interest."

"The goddess of love?" Again, I had to remind myself not to go too deep into her words. "Why?"

Piper sits up and toys with her feather. "Well, like you said in the car. You're right. I don't like violence; _at all_. And the stories of Aphrodite, when I hear them, I picture her an underdog."

I lean forward, wrapped up in her words. They consumed me. "Underdog?"

"Yeah, like I can just imagine all the other gods arguing about how to defeat and trick each other. But you look at Aphrodite and her stories and you realize, how many wars has she even started? Or been involved in? She's a wallflower that doesn't get involved with those other, prideful gods." Piper laughs sheepishly. "It's gonna sound weird but I really like what Aphrodite stands for. Love. It's such a basic human emotion, but it can destroy someone so easily."

She lies down onto her back again, eyes closed. I don't stop watching her. I _can't_. Right then and there, I want nothing more than to go over and kiss her. Tell her what she thinks is not stupid. That's it's actually beautiful. And I almost do. But then I remember who she is and who I was. A stranger. Someone she just official met today.

So instead of the kiss, I take a leap of faith on the words.

"It's not stupid," I tell her. She opens her eyes and stares at me. "It's beautiful. People take things like love for granted. But Aphrodite knows how special it is. She appreciates it and spreads it. And I think that's wonderful."

I hold her gaze. There was a strange expression on Piper's face. As though, this whole day, I was ghost. And this moment of time was when she finally saw me. Really saw me. It was terrifying. But exhilarating at the same time. I don't know what she thought of me, but it was obvious that we were no longer strangers.

Then, she smiled. And it was a different smile then the polite-one she's been giving me all day.

"Beautiful, huh?" she says. "I guess I know what god we're gonna write about."

I sat there, mouth slightly open. Heat rose to my cheeks, but she saw no difference in me than two seconds ago. I was good at hiding my thoughts. So I just nod and began to research stories of Aphrodite. Piper went back to lying down with shut eyes.

It was weird. And Piper was right. Emotions were a powerful thing. Not love specifically, but anything really. I didn't know what I felt at the moment, but I was...happy.


	3. Chapter 2 - High Leap

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, at all. **

* * *

**Chapter 2-High Leap**

"I don't get it," Leo says, putting his feet on my lap. "You're like the most bad-ass, confident girl I know. Why does Piper make you turn into, well, like a love-sick puppy?"

I glare and push his nasty feet off me. "Okay, first, I don't become a love-sick puppy-"

"You're doing your project on the goddess of love," he reminds me, resting his feet back on my lap. This time I was too railed up in my argument to protest.

I ignore him. "-and second, I like her and I get nervous around her. Nothing unusual. Remember you when you had a crush on that sophomore girl? What was her name?"

His face grows panicked and I smirk. "Don't even-!"

"Hazel! Yes, that was her name! What'd you do again? When you tried to ask her out?"

"I'm going to kill you and all your children and grandchildren-!"

"Oh, yeah! You ended up leaning against the Bunsen-burner in science class and setting your shirt on fire!"

"Well, at least I tried to ask her out!" he argues.

I make a face. "Yes, but Hazel didn't have a boyfriend at the time. Piper, on the other hand, _does_." My face drops into a frown, along with my mood. "And do you have to keep reminding me of that fact?"

Leo sighs and sits up, wrapping his arms around me (which looked awkward since we were on my very-small couch.) "I'm sorry Chase. That was insensitive of me."

"Yes, it was." It takes about five seconds for me to smile and Leo grins back. I hate that it was so hard to stay mad at him.

"So what's the plan?" he asks.

"Plan?"

"Yeah, how're you going to win the Beauty Queens heart?"

I say, "Why do you always have to come up with a nickname for someone? What's wrong with just their regular name for you?"

He grabs my cheeks and pulls them lightly. "Don't change the subject."

I sigh against his hands. "Nothing. I told you, I'm fine being friends with her. She's a cool person and I liked hanging out at her house."

Leo lets go and runs a hand through his thick black curls. "What'd you guys even talk about?"

"Nothing really. Mostly the project. A little small talk here and there. Except..." I trail off, my face exploding into heat. Unfortunately, Leo notices.

"Something happened!" he yells. I push his chest, resulting in his downfall onto the floor. "Ouch! Hey, I'm right, aren't I?"

"N-Nothing happened!" I hate myself for stammering and decide to be honest. "Well, I guess something. But it's just my crushing mind thinking something is there when it isn't."

Leo's eyes were sympathetic. "You guys had like, what, a moment?"

I shrug and join him on the floor. "I guess you can call it a moment. I don't know, we were talking about the goddess of love and then I look at her and she looks at me and...the room just, you know, _felt _intimate." I frown and sigh. "At least to me. Piper was acting normal afterword. Why do I like someone I have no chance with?"

"Because the universe hates young adults."

"It feels that way sometimes."

He chuckles and bumps his elbow against mine. "Alright, you've been too emotional and down lately. How about we catch a movie or something tomorrow? It's Friday so school ends at twelve. We can invite Nico, Hazel and Frank too."

I should probably explain. After Leo's mishap with the Bunsen-burner, he and Hazel bonded in the nurses office. But Hazel, at the time, had a crush on this Junior, Frank Zhang. They started going out a week later. Leo was crushed, but that had been a year ago. Now, he, Hazel, Frank and I were all close friends.

Nico was a few years younger than us. He was Hazel's adoptive brother. Although a bit of a downer, we all like him enough and allow Hazel to bring him to any of our hangouts. She says he needs more friends and I feel kind of bad for the kid.

"Sounds like a plan," I tell Leo, who had already begun texting everyone.

* * *

I would never forget the day I first met Leo Valdez.

It was third grade and I was the new kid from San Francisco. I'd like to say I was popular amongst my fellow eight year old's. But alas, no. In fact, I got picked up during my very first week of third grade. Turns out, even little kids didn't like, as they called us, 'nerds'.

I sat in the front of my class and answered all the questions the teacher would ask with fifth-grade responses. There was never a time where my hand wasn't in the air. I thought that I was impressive. Apparently not. The kids decided that I was worthy enough of being their source of entertainment. Of course, when I think about it now, the things they said were ridiculous; childish.

But to eight-year-old-me? There words were like knives to my self-esteem. I spent that entire week ignoring paper balls, foots tripping me as I walked and, naturally, the tormenting comments about being a know-it-all. I had tried not to care but, with the stress of a new mom, it wasn't easy.

Then, about half-way into the school year, these group of kids decided to take it up a notch. They cornered me in the playground, holding me down as my face kissed the concrete. Tears spilled down my cheeks as they spewed words like _loser_ and _smarty_ at me. I was humiliated and hurt and scared.

Then, my knight in shining armor showed.

Leo pushed the kid holding me down and began to fight with the entire group. But it had been five against one so, naturally, my instincts kicked in and I joined in.

The teacher had broken up the fight a few minutes into it and, thankfully, we had witnesses that told her that I was the victim in the equation.

Leo and I were sitting in the office, bandaged and bruised, waiting for our parents to pick us up.

He turned to me and said, "You fight like a girl."

I replied, "Because I am one."

He gave me a crooked-smile. "Awesome."

He held his fist up and I bumped mine against it. That was the beginning of our friendship. We were inseparable since.

Our bond blossomed into a brother/sister relationship around fifth grade when, sadly, Leo's mom perished in a fire. I offered to let him live with me (and I was going to runaway if my dad refused) but he ended up moving into his grandpa's house.

It was a far distance from my house so, most of the week, Leo slept over here anyway. This way, we came and went from school together. I feel kind of bad for his grandpa, since I basically stole Leo from him, but Leo says he doesn't mind and that they were never close anyway.

At the moment, Leo, Frank and I were deciding a movie and waiting for our last two companions.

Leo was dressed in his usual attire. Jeans. Green jacket. And a small tool belt with only one pocket. There wasn't much in it, but Leo liked having things at his disposal (he had ADHD so I didn't blame his fidgety attitude.)

It might just be a boy thing, but Frank usually wore the same type of outfits as well. A simple-purple T-shirt with jeans and sneakers.

I on the other hand actually tried to look decent. My hair was nicely brushed and pulled into a loose braid that trailed the side of my neck. For my outfit, after much consideration, I had decided on a loose white blouse that dipped just a little on the V; showing just enough cleavage to leave people wondering (at least that's how Leo described it.) For pants I had stuck with regular jean-shorts and black and white converse.

Frank had immediately accused me of trying to look good for Nico, to which I replied, "Why can't I just want to look good for myself?" That had shut him up right away.

My eyes scan over the list of available movies as I hum quietly to myself.

Leo points to the one at the very top of the list. "What about that?"

Frank raises his eyebrows. "Perry Johnson and the Thunder Thief? Isn't that a book?"

"Yeah," I scratch my head. "But everyone says it was horrible and not even half as good as the books."

"How do you steal thunder?" Leo says, deep in thought about it.

"What about that?" Frank suggests.

I look to where he was pointing. "A comedy? That's sounds good. Leo?"

He shrugs. "Sounds good, but let's wait for Hazel and Nico."

As we waited, my phone suddenly _pinged_. I expected to see a text from Hazel, _not _Piper.

_What're you doing? _She wrote.

"Oh my gods," I mumble.

Leo reads over my shoulder and grins. "Alright, way to go Annabeth. _She_ texted _you_."

"Who?" Frank asks.

"No one!" I say, panicked.

"Annabeth's true love," Leo answers anyway.

"Shut up!" I knee him lightly in the stomach. Clearly not enough to cause any real damage, but definitely hard enough to send him onto the floor.

"I hate when you do that," he groans.

"And I hate when you tease me," I retort before going back to my phone. I think about a million different possible answers I could give her, and what she might reply. All that is going on in my head, and all of it was fruitless when Frank swipes my phone and decides to text something of him own choice.

I almost scream. "_What're you doing_?"

Frank holds my phone above his head and out of my reach. "Annabeth," he says. "Calm down. I know a bit about liking someone. Let me help."

I knew at least ten different ways I could get my phone back, but don't do any of them. "Fine," I say.

"What?" Leo shouts. "You let him write whatever, but when I meddle in _once _it's like the end of the world."

I give him a one-shoulder shrug. "He's got more experience with dating. He and Hazel have been together for like a year now. That's rare in high school. How many girlfriends have you had?"

Leo purses his lips. "Good point."

"Shush," Frank tells us. It's about a minute before he hands me my phone back, which I grab with bitten nails. "She wants to hang out."

My eyes widen and I read over their short conversation.

_At the movie with my friends_, Frank had replied.

_Oh, cool. So I guess no project today? _

_Do you have any plans? _Frank wrote.

_Nope. What movie are you seeing?_ Frank reply's with the name of the movie and Piper answered with much enthusiasm. _I've been dying to see that! Can I come with you guys? Percy can drive us all home afterword. _

After that it was blank. Which meant it was my turn to answer. I eagerly write back. _Yeah, as long as he doesn't mind_. I text her where we were and huff, stuffing my phone back into my pocket.

Frank gives me a bow. "You are welcome."

I give him a quick hug. "You're amazing! How'd you do that?"

"Um...that was a normal conversation." He laughs. "It just seems amazing because you really like her."

"Does that ever go away?"

He blushes and I knew he was thinking about Hazel. "No; never."

* * *

Hazel and Nico showed up about two minutes after my conversation with Piper, during which I spent explaining to him of my nonexistent relationship with her. Frank found it cute that I was fine with being friends. Leo kept insisting that I make a move, despite the fact that Piper had a boyfriend, to which Frank gave him a smack with his thick hand.

"What'd he do now?" Hazel asks, walking over to us with Nico by her side.

Frank laughs. "You don't want to know."

She shrugs. "Probably."

She gives me a quick hug and I wave to Nico. "Hey, how was your week guys?"

Hazel and Nico reply simultaneously, "Gym."

"Not doing so good?" Leo asks.

"I'm doing fine," Hazel says. "Nico won't stop skipping class though."

"That class is pointless and full of meat-heads," Nico mutters, but his sister ignores him.

"Couch Hedge says he'll give Nico at least a C if he passes a quick physical test." She sighs. "And knowing the Couch the '_quick_' course will be agonizing. He's a passionate, but tough, person."

"I'll help," I offer. Nico looks at me in surprise.

"Really?" he asks.

I shrug. "I got nothing else to do."

Leo puts a hand to his mouth and coughs something that sounded strangely like, "_Piper_."

I elbow him and turn back to Nico. "Don't worry. I can train you enough the next week so you'll pass. Besides, I took Couch Hedge's class already so I know what he'll test you on."

Nico then did something we rarely see him do, or even attempt; he smiles. "Thanks, Annabeth," he mumbles shyly. Behind his shoulder, Hazel mouths me a quick _thank you_.

I nod to her and notice a familiar car pull up a block away. Immediately, I yelp lightly (making Nico jump) and crouch behind Frank, knowing he was broad enough to cover me.

"No!" Leo almost shouts. He wraps his arms around my waist. "Enough with the shy act! It's time to face her like the women you are!

"Leo! Let go!"

"Then get away from Frank!"

"Stop pulling or I'll knock you out!"

"Hey, Annabeth!" Piper raises a brow, seeing Leo and I in an odd position. I quickly push him off me and clear my throat. "Am I interrupting something?" she asks in a joshing manner.

"Course not," I reply with a little too much force. I purse my lips and try again. "Where's Percy?"

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn, seeing his cheeky smile. He holds up three movie tickets in his hand. "Buying our tickets," Percy answers, putting one of the tickets into my hand. I try to hand it back but he pulls away. "Nope, I'm buying for you and I'll cry if you refuse."

"You're horrible," I say, but smile nonetheless. He blushes and I try to ignore his arm as it brushes against mine, my eyes trained on Piper. She grins and swipes the tickets out of his hand.

"Thank Perce," she says.

Gathering all of my courage, I put a hand to her shoulder. "Let me introduce you to everyone."

She nods. "Got it, boss." I point to everyone and says their names. She points to herself, "I'm Piper," then to Percy, "and that's my brother Percy."

"Sweet," Leo says loudly, "now that everyone knows each other. Let's go before the movie starts."

"It's only going to be previews for the first half hour," Hazel points out as we all step inside. Right away, the smell of popcorn is overwhelming. But I love it. As the rest of them buy tickets at the counter, I wait with Percy and Piper. It took about ten seconds for me to realize that I was fidgeting with my fingers and clench them.

Leo was right. If I had any hope of being Piper's friend, I had to stop being so nervous around her. Not that easy though, when all I want to do when I look at her is take her hand and kiss her.

She doesn't notice my inner turmoil and takes my wrist. It's warm where she touches me. "Let's go to the bathroom."

"Is it like a rule that girls must have a buddy when going to the restroom?" Percy asks.

"No, but we like to talk about boys and such when we're there." His face tells me he's wondering if she's kidding or not. I laugh and let her lead me. We step inside and I was taken aback when Piper grins and says, "What'd you think of Percy?"

I raise a brow. "Um, I think he's nice. Don't really know him though. Why...?"

She smirks and crosses her arms. "Because he hasn't stopped talking about you. _Annabeth's curly hair. Annabeth's gray eyes. Annabeth's sweet personality_."

In another place and time, those words probably would've come out of her mouth. But not here. No. In my reality, it's coming from her brother.

The thought made my eyes burn, and I turned away. Piper kept talking. It seems she's oblivious that way. "Piper," I cut her off.

"What's up?" I held my stomach and bent down towards the sink. Immediately, I felt her hands on my shoulders. She sounds worried when she speaks. "Annabeth! What's wrong? Tell me."

Tell her what was wrong? I almost laughed. I push her aside and walk towards the door. "Can you tell the others that I feel sick? You could go watch the movie with them."

"Sick? Do you have a fever? Stomach ache-"

I left before she could continue. Percy was standing by the entrance. He smiles as I sped-walk in his direction. But I don't notice. Not even when I accidentally bump into him on my way through the door.

How could I be so naïve? Of course she wouldn't see my true feelings. Although, in her defense, I suppose I didn't do a good job of expressing them clearly. To her, we were just platonic friends. I brush my hurt feelings aside and pause in my stride. What was I doing? Storming off like that. Since when I was this dramatic?

I turn to go back, and face Percy, who stood dangerously close, enough that I could see light freckles on his face; the same his mother had. I jerk back, surprised. Immediately, I force a smile on my face.

"Did you follow me?" I ask him. "You know that could be considered stalking?"

He shrugs. "What if I was concerned about you?"

"That's what all stalkers say."

"I bet you've used that line before. Stalker." We stare at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing. He gets serious then. "Seriously though, Piper said to follow you. Said you weren't feeling good. Should I drive you home?"

Without missing a step, I pull the first excuse to cross my mind and deliver it while keeping my face impressively nonchalant. "Period," I say. "Cramps suck. But, I'm feeling better now. Just took a Midol."

"With no water?" He grins. "Impressive."

We walk back towards the theater and feel Percy take my sleeve just before we get to the entrance. "Can we talk a little?" he asks. Judging by his fidgeting fingers, nervous smile and flushed face, I could already make a conclusion as to what he wanted. And the prospect of it had me gulping, unable to directly meet his eyes.

"About what?" I mumble.

He clears his throat and can't seem to stop shifting legs. Finally, after I thought I was going to scream from the awkward silence, he says, "Will you like to go on a date with me?"

I expected as much, but his question still took my breath away. Despite how bad I was, no doubt, going to feel rejecting him, I also feel flattered. It might come as a surprise, okay not really, but I don't get asked out often. Leo says it's because people find me a bit, well, abrasive and standoffish.

Percy begin to panic at my silence. "I know we don't know each other well. Hell, we've only spoken once. But, as cheesy as it sounds, I'd like to get to know you. So...," he smirks, but it was uneasy, "is your silence good like you're considering it? Or bad like you don't know if you can run fast enough? Both are okay, just give me a warning. A grin or...something."

I couldn't help but laugh. From what it seems, Percy was an honest guy that didn't like to beat around the bush. So, in respect for him, I decide to do the same. "I'm sorry Percy," I tell him. His face drops and I can't help the next words out of my mouth, "I like someone at the moment."

He didn't expect that. "Can I ask who?"

"No."

Ten seconds of peaceful quiet. "Can I ask now?"

"Percy!" I laugh.

"There you are!" We jump, seeing Piper and Leo burst out through the door. "What's taking you? The movie's about to start."

Piper takes hold of my shoulder and I pull back, face flushing. "Are you okay?" she asks, concerned clear in her furrowed eyebrows.

I wave away her words. "I'm fine now. It was just period cramps acting up back there."

She looks relieved and, again, I remind myself not to look into any hidden meanings behind it. "That's great. Let's go before someone steals our seats."

She and Leo go back inside, Leo asking her along the way, "Seriously though, how do you steal thunder?"

I watch Piper with a smile. Despite knowing it was a lost cause, I could still admire the girl, couldn't I? She was so kind and caring. I mean, we barely knew each other and she rushed over with Leo to see if I was alright. Oh, I could've kissed her right there...

"Oh my God," I hear Percy breath. He's staring at me, wide-eyed before a grin spreads across his face. "It's Piper! Oh man, it's Piper isn't it?"

I hit his arm. "Shut up!"

"You're not denying it."

I know I wasn't, because even if I could tell a convincing lie, my face told all my secrets. Traitor.

I sigh. "Please don't mention it to her..."

He looks taken aback at first before gripping my wrist. Before, the act would've seemed intimate. But now, Percy and I had this understanding in our feelings. After all, I liked his sister. He didn't seem like the type of guy to push anything on me when the circumstances were...complicated.

"Alright," he declares, catching me off guard. "I'm going to help."

I glare. "Leo said the same thing. What're you planning?"

"Nothing now," he shrugs, dragging me back into theater. The sound of people enjoying themselves was loud. But I could still hear him say, "Trust me. I'll have her falling for you in no time."


End file.
